Judas and Butterflies
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: Cho Meido was an ordinary exorcist. But then the Noah Clan took a particular interest in her, and she ended up falling for the Judas of her world.
1. Who Holds the Butterfly Maid

The main character in this fic is Cho Meido. She's nineteen and from England. (Her dad was Japanese though.) She has blond hair and gray eyes. Cho is good friend with everyone in the Order except Kanda. She hasn't gotten him to talk to her much yet. Cho Meido means butterfly maid in japanese by the way. I do not own D. Gray-Man.

* * *

><p><em>Bad things happen when you consort with the enemy. That's what I was always told. So how did my life turn out like this? <em>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the noise of Kanda yelling outside my door at exorcist HQ. It just so happened that my room was right next to Allen's. And so, every time Kanda walked past my room he bumped into Allen and they started fighting. I didn't even have to set an alarm anymore. I swung myself out of bed and went over to the door.<p>

"Stop fighting you idiots!" I yelled at them. They immediately ceased their fighting to stare at me. "Thank you." I said, and ducked back inside. I didn't want to get cut in half by Kanda. I put on my uniform and checked to see if the coast was clear. I didn't see Kanda so it looked safe. I ran down to the dining hall to get some breakfast. Chances were before long Allen would eat it all. Luckily Allen wasn't there when I got there. I sighed in relief but jumped when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to find Lenalee standing behind me.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you," she said smiling. "Brother just asked me to find you." I groaned internally. If Komui was looking for me that meant a mission, or worse, and experiment.

"Can I get some breakfast first?" I pleaded. Lenalee nodded.

"Come to brother's office when you're ready." I silently thanked her and got in line. Once I had gotten my food, I made my way to Komui's office. When I got there, Komui was asleep on the desk, Reever was standing off to the side, Lenalee was shaking Komui, and Kanda and Allen were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

"Hey Cho," Reever yawned. "Hold on a sec." He leaned down and whispered something in Komui's ear. I braced myself.

"Noooooo! Lenalee how could you do this to your brother?" He wailed, clinging to Lenalee's legs. (If anyone's curious, he whispered Lenalee's getting married.)

"Only way to wake him up." Reever said flatly. After Komui had calmed down, everything was explained.

"We've detected a possible Innocence nearby." Komui said, indicating a small town on the map. "Cho, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee, you're going to check it out." Kanda and Allen started to glare at each other, but I smacked the back of their heads and they stopped. As we headed out I spotted Krory hurrying to the dining hall. I blew a kiss at him. He blushed and just stood there. When we got to where the Innocence was supposed to be, we were ambushed. There were six level two akuma and only four of us. Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda took care of the first four while I chased down two runners. My Innocence, Holy Feathers, which took the form of white wings, helped me keep up with them. I cornered them in a clearing and turned the tables. Feathers poured off my wings and at the akuma like missiles. In seconds they were defeated. I landed and breathed a sigh of relief. Then someone began clapping. I whirled around to find a man clothed all in black watching me. It was dark, so I couldn't see his face.

"Well done, well done." He chuckled. "They're training you exorcists well." He stepped into the light, revealing silver gray skin and crosses on his forehead. A Noah! His golden eyes regarded me in amusement. I made a move to run, but suddenly he was right behind me.

"I haven't even had a chance to introduce myself." He said, disappointed. "I am Tyki Mikk. And you?"

"Cho Meido." I spat. "Not that you'll ever hear my name again." Tyki laughed.

"Butterfly maid." He said. "How appropriate. Would you like to see some butterflies?" He wave his hand and a swarm of butterflies entered the clearing. One landed on my nose.

"Sweet dreams Miss Cho." I heard Tyki say. And I drifted slowly into blackness.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this. It's a TykixOC fic. Please review.<p> 


	2. Butterfly Net

I don't own D. Gray-Man.

I woke up in a dark room. I had no idea what time it was or where I was. I only remembered the butterfly, and Tyki. Wait! I'd been kidnapped by a Noah! That was the only thing that even remotely made sense. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. It looked like I was in a bedroom, dimly lit that it was, and I was in a bed that was shoved up against the far wall from the door. I was also dressed in different clothes. I had on a thin white nightgown now. Well at least the perv had bothered to dress me. I slowly got up and wobbled to the door. I opened it a crack and peered out. There was someone in the hall, a small girl with purple hair, and Tyki too!

"I'm telling you Tyki, it was a bad idea to bring her here." She whined. "She's an exorcist." Tyki chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"She won't be when I'm done with her Road." He said smiling. I gasped softly. Tyki turned to the door and began walking toward it. I ran back to the bed and lay down with my back facing him. I heard the door open, but the lights didn't go on.

"I hope you don't mind the dark Miss Cho." Tyki whispered in my ear. "I just prefer it like this. It's more, secretive." I shuddered as his hand brushed against my neck. The next few hours were a blur of I don't know what. The only things I remember were Tyki, and that wonderful feeling. Nothing else. When I woke up again, the door was partly open, letting light stream into the room. I rolled over to find Tyki lying next to me. He was shirtless, that I didn't mind in the least. I kind of wished I could freeze time like this. And luckily his pants were still on. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning princess," he murmured. "How do you feel?" How did I feel? I felt good. Great even!

"Good." I said. "And you?" Tyki smiled lazily and sat up.

"Come, you must be hungry after your transformation." I gave him a puzzled look. "You're a Noah now." He explained. "The Millennium Earl felt it would be best to separate you from the exorcists now." I wobbled off the bed, almost falling over. Tyki turned back at me frowning.

"But we can't have you walking around like that can we? Jasdero and Devitto would have a field day if they saw you like this." I looked down at myself. I was still in the thin nightgown.

"I guess it might be a bit embarrassing," I blushed. "But it's okay." Tyki shook his head as if it just wouldn't do. He went and rummaged in his closet for a bit before throwing a shirt, pants, and some shoes at me.

"Wear these until we can get you better clothes." He told me, slipping out of the room.

"But what about my uniform?" I asked.

"I'm fairly certain Road burned it." Tyki laughed and closed the door. For some odd reason, I didn't mind. I didn't mind being here, I didn't mind that Road had burned my uniform, and oddest of all, I was actually happy to be a Noah. Something had changed about me. I confirmed that when I got a look at myself in Tyki's mirror. My hair was now jet black, and my skin was silver gray with the customary markings on my forehead. As I was putting on Tyki's shirt, I also noticed a butterfly tattoo on my left hand. It hadn't been there before, but whatever. It was very pretty. Tyki's clothes were a bit big on me, difference in height I suppose, but they fit fairly well. I stepped out of the room to find Tyki waiting for me, smoking.

"Ah, good, you're dressed. Now let's go get some food." I followed him curiously. Had he been waiting for me the whole time? Well, I hadn't taken too long, so I hoped he didn't mind.

"Tyki! Morning!" Yelled a girl as she flying tackled Tyki.

"Good morning Road." Tyki said, trying to shift her off him as he stood up. "Say hello to Miss Cho Meido, she's one of us now." Road smiled at me.

"Hiya." She grinned. "It's nice to meet you, but you better not steal Allen from me." I was stunned at first, but then I started laughing. I explained to Road that Allen had no interest in me whatsoever and probably never would. Road looked skeptical until she verified my sincerity, and then she accepted my with open arms. When we all got to the dining room, we were met with absolute chaos. Two teenagers were having a food fight when a large muscular man beat up a maid. Tyki sighed exasperation.

"Jasdero! Devitto! Skin!" He yelled. "Show a little respect. We have a guest." All activity ceased, and all eyes were on me.

"Why's she wearing Tyki's clothes?" Asked the purple haired teen. Devitto I guessed.

"Because Road burned my uniform and the only other thing I had was a nightgown Devitto." I shot back.

"I would have liked to see that, wouldn't you 'Dero?" He asked innocently. Jasdero nodded, grinning stupidly.

"Tyki said you would." I muttered. So, if the teens were Jasdero and Devitto, then that meant the man was Skin.

"So, what's your name beautiful?" Devitto asked, propping his feet up on the table.

"Cho," I answered. "No last name needed." I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it, regarding everyone with a patient stare. "Now, is there any food you two clowns haven't used as food fight material?" I even surprised myself with my attitude. I'd never acted like this before. I was receiving mixed looks from everyone. Tyki's was pure admiration. Road's, amusement. Devitto looked shocked, and Jasdero and Skin didn't seem to be paying any attention at all. I turned and walked in the direction I thought the kitchen was. To my delight, I turned out to be correct. I rifled through the pantry until I found some cereal, two bowls, and a couple of spoons. As a last touch, I grabbed a lollipop for Skin. He had been screaming about wanting something sweet. When I got back to the dining room, a fight had erupted between Jasdevi and Road. Road was winning by a long shot. I handed Tyki a bowl of cereal and sat down calmly.

"What happened?" I asked, putting the first spoonful of cereal into my mouth. Tyki sighed again, picking up the spoon.

"The usual, Devitto somehow made Road's temper flare, and Jasdero of course joined in." I continued munching my cereal.

"Five bucks says she beats the crap outta them before breakfast is over." Tyki's eyes lit up as he turned to me.

"It's hasn't even been an hour and you already fit in here." I smiled. I really did feel like I belonged.

"Still, five bucks says Road beats the crap outta them before breakfast is over."

"Ten bucks says she breaks at least one limb."

"You're on."


	3. Free Butterfly

By the time Road had finished pummeling Jasdevi, I had only made it halfway through my cereal. No limbs were broken, so I collected a nice fifteen dollars, much to Tyki's dismay. Once I finished my breakfast, I sought medical help for the twins then went and explored my new home. I found I could pass through anything I desired, which consisted on a number of a occasions of very surprised akuma who kept mistaking me for Tyki. I also found I could control the Teez and that my "angel wings" had become beautiful gossamer butterfly wings. I resembled a perfect female copy of Tyki. I wondered what the point of that was. I was still pondering my fate when I passed through yet another person. I didn't think much of it until the person, a woman, said, "Tyki?" I turned, taking another cigarette out of my pocket and lighting it.

"No, my name's Cho." I told her patiently. I was used to this by now. "And you?" The woman stood, her catlike eyes watching me intently.

"Lulubell." She said curtly. "You're Tyki's new fiance right? He's been talking about you ever since he got back last night. Frankly I was surprised he wasn't drunk." I cocked my head at Lulubell, puzzled. I didn't know anything about this. But then again, I had been awake for less than an hour, so there were a lot of things I didn't know.

"I guess." I told her, shrugging. "I honestly don't know though. I haven't been awake for too long." Lulubell made a bored face and headed for the dining room.

"The dining room's a mess right now." I yelled after her. "Road just got done beating up Jasdevi." Lulubell snorted and walked on. I continued exploring until I ran into Tyki again.

"I'm bored." I said. "What do you do around here for fun anyway?"

"You sound just like Road." He sighed, shrugging. "Mostly watch Road beat up Jasdevi, and go on missions if the Earl allows it." I suddenly got a very evil gleam my eyes.

"How about a game?" I asked, my voice dangerous. "You up for poker." Tyki's eyes glinted maliciously.

"Always." He purred.

* * *

><p>Devitto walked down the hall, rubbing his head. Stupid Road! Why'd she always beat him up? The new girl had been nice enough to get him medical help this time, but that didn't mean she was going to keep doing it once she got to know him. He rounded a corner and found Tyki and the new girl playing poker. And Tyki was, it was impossible!<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short. Cliffhanger ending! Please review.<p> 


	4. Butterfly Cards

I looked up from my cards to see Devitto staring at me.

"Hey Dev." I grinned. "Wus up?" He continued to stare.  
>"What?" I asked. Devitto motioned to Tyki. Tyki was sitting on the floor across from me scowling. He was losing, badly. I had won all the clothes he was wearing, save his underwear, and now he was betting anything else he possibly could. At the moment I was in the process of winning away his cigarettes, which did NOT make him happy.<p>

"I'm winning." I grinned at both boys. Devitto turned and started yelling.

"Hey! Tyki's losing at poker to someone other than that Walker kid!" People immediately started flocking over. There were various cries of amazement mixed with shameful and embarrassed looks from Tyki. I ended up giving him back his clothes. I kept the cigarettes though. For some reason I had developed an addiction to them. When night came, I was still wearing the clothes I had borrowed from Tyki. I figured I was just going to keep wearing them until someone shoved a dress in my face. That someone turned out to be Road.

"Here," she said, handing me the dress. "Millenie's coming to dinner and Tyki-pon wants you to look nice." I thanked her and went to Tyki's room to change. It was a very short black dress with long sleeves and black lace trim. It was also extremely low cut in the front and had a ribbon around the waist. Road had also given me gray stockings and tall black boots. I put on the outfit and admired myself in the mirror. I fluffed my ebony hair and debated whether or not to put it in a ponytail. I decided not. As I was leaving, something on Tyki's desk caught my eye. It was an ordinary brown paper wrapped package. When I picked it up I found it was addressed to me. I slowly peeled away the paper to reveal a simple black choker with an iridescent butterfly charm. There was a note attached too.

"_To my new fiance, Miss Cho. I'm quite sorry to have forced you into this. I was supposed to find a girl to marry, Millennium Earl's orders, and you were there. When I saw you I remembered a promise I made long ago. You may not know what I'm talking about, but it will come to you. So, I brought you back here. I know this is very sudden, but I hope you will enjoy your new life here._

_Love, Tyki-pon._" I smiled and brushed away tears. Tyki had been so nice to me since I had spontaneously woken up here. Everyone had. Even those idiots Jasdero and Devitto. And I had a feeling they weren't nice to anyone save themselves. I fastened the choker around my neck and headed to the dining room. A food fight had erupted between Jasdevi and Skin. I guessed this was normal. Road was cheering and Tyki was shaking his head slowly. I took a seat next to Tyki and sat there quietly.

"You're smart not to ask." Tyki whispered. I smiled and nodded. Tyki's hand squeezed mine under the table. Just then the Millennium Earl appeared with Lulubell.

"Good evening." He said. "What's with all the mess?"

"Nothing." Devitto replied quickly. Everyone else nodded.

"Well, I'd like you to join me in welcoming our newest family member. " The earl continued. "Miss Cho Meido, Tyki-pon's fiance." I stood and curtsied daintily.

"It's a pleasure to be accepted into such a wonderful family." I said sweetly, sitting down again. Everyone seemed satisfied with my manners and began eating. After dinner Tyki stood up.

"I'd like to make an announcement." He said calmly. "I know certain people have been pressuring me to get a girlfriend," he glared at the earl pointedly. "And I have done one better." He took something out of his pocket and got down on his knee in front of me.

"Cho, would do me the honor of being my bride?" I jumped on top of him screaming, "YES!" over and over again.

"Welcome to the family." Lulubell said warmly.

* * *

><p>Aww, isn't this a sweet chapter. Tyki-pon's getting married. Yeah TykixOC!<p> 


	5. Flight of the Butterfly

I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did, Cho would be a real character in it.

* * *

><p>The next three months went by in a blur. I spent most of my time helping around the house and planning the wedding. Tyki came and went regularly, and I was waiting for him every time he got back. He told me once we got married, I'd be able to travel with him. And we'd never part again. I liked that idea, but mostly kept it to myself. I didn't want to bother anyone. Road however, talked endlessly.<p>

"Do I get to be your bridesmaid, What month will the wedding be in, What color dress should I wear, What color dress should you wear, Are you inviting Jasdevi, Are you inviting Skin?" I can't believe she said it all in one breath. I memorized the questions and replied like this:

"Yes, July, black, black, yes, yes." Road didn't seem to notice I replied the same every time. Jasdero and Devitto seemed to be acting extra nice to me, which meant no stealing Tyki or my cigarettes and no rude gestures or phrases. I assumed it was in hopes of being invited to the wedding. I had planned to invite them from the start, much to Tyki's dismay. He said he wanted the wedding to be a civil gathering, and he did not want the guests to end up covered in food and whatever the twins felt like throwing. But it was fun to string them along. Skin made no real effort, then again, I was pretty nice to him so he was nice to me. Things were going very well for me, and they were about to get even better.

* * *

><p>It started out like any other normal day in the Noah household, I got up and went down to breakfast to find the usual fight between Jasdevi and Road. Road was, of course, winning. I got my usual cereal, and some for Tyki, and sat down to eat and dodge flaming chunks of pretty much everything. After a few minutes, Tyki wandered blearily into the room and collapsed into a chair. I handed him the bowl. He just sat there, somehow all the food fight carnage missed both of us by a mile.<br>"Tyki. Tyki!" I said while shaking him. I eventually went to yelling, then gave up on that and started slapping him. After about the 20th slap he seemed to wake up.

"Why are you slapping me?" Tyki asked, genuinely curious. "Was I drunk?"

"You're not a morning person are you?" I asked bluntly.

"No, why do you ask?" He said, stirring his cereal and dodging one of Road's candles of doom.

"Well, I had to slap you to get you fully awake, and it took 20 slaps to do it. If that hadn't worked I was considering making out with you until you woke up." Tyki smiled lustily.

"Ah, I see. You truly are a Noah of pleasure my darling." There was silence after that as we ate and dodged more of Road's candles of doom and flaming chunks of something. Tyki and I were just about to slip back to our room for some "fun", when Lulubell came in and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lord Millennium wishes to speak to you." She said curtly. I nodded and blew Tyki a kiss as I left. Lulubell led me back to Tyki's room, where I was staying, and the earl was waiting.

"Hello Cho." He said courteously. I smiled an curtsied. "I have a mission for you."

"For me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He continued. "You are going to go back to the Black Order. If only for a bit. You are to go back and destroy the Innocence at the headquarters. That will reveal to your former comrades that you shall not be working with them any longer." I smiled wickedly. Time for some fun.


	6. Butterfly Deception

I do not own anyone except Cho.

* * *

><p>Kanda stared up at the ceiling in thought. It had been three months since Cho had disappeared. It was more than likely that she was dead. Normally Kanda would have believed that without a second thought, but something inside him made him think otherwise. He'd never been in love, but he realized that's what this was.<p>

Lavi sat on his bed numbly. Three months. Cho had been gone three whole months. He twirled the ring she'd given him in his hands. Cho'd given it to Lavi as a thank you present for saving her ass for the millionth time. After she'd disappeared he'd come to treasure it. Funny how love makes objects seem important when your lover's gone.

Allen paced up and down his room. Three months. That had to be some kind record. They'd found his first victim, Allen, the next day. So why was he withholding Cho for this long? There'd been a butterfly at the scene. Allen knew what that meant. Tyki Mikk. Allen didn't love Cho romantically, he was just obsessed with catching Tyki.

All three boys were interrupted when a different member of the science section burst into each of their rooms.

"She's back." They said, panting. "Cho's back."

"Are you sure it's her?" Allen and Lavi asked. Kanda just bolted out. Soon after Allen and Lavi did too. They all met at the front door. They could hear Cho yelling on the other side.

"Of course I'm human you idiot! I'm just as human as I was when I left for my mission yesterday." Kanda whispered something and the door swung open. Cho stood there, looking almost the same as always.

"I'm back." She said.

I surveyed their shocked faces. They suspected nothing. It was a good thing Road hadn't actually burned my uniform. I needed it for this mission. I had to keep up an act though.

"Do you guys know what happened yesterday?" I asked, rubbing my head. "I was fighting the akuma, and then I blacked out. When I came to, you guys were gone." Kanda cleared his throat and put Mugen down. He must really trust me.

"You disappeared after the mission. And that was three months ago." I put on a shocked face. They needed to believe that I had been unconscious. State of shock meant no words. Lavi put his arm around my shoulder and gently guided me inside. I added a little whimper for effect. Instant success. The boys were giving me sympathetic looks, and I swear I got Kanda to blush.

Kanda looked away from Cho. For some reason, every time he looked at her, he wanted to cry. Yu didn't like seeing her in this much pain. What was wrong with him! He mentally yelled at himself. Yu Kanda didn't love women! It was just not something that happened! But here he was, in love with Cho. There was nothing wrong with it he decided. Kanda could be in love, he just shouldn't let stupid Moyashi know though. Kanda kept up his cool exterior, not letting anything be known. He kept sneaking glances at her though. Was it just him, or did her uniform look slightly scorched?

Lavi pulled Cho close to him. He didn't want to send her to Komui, the poor girl seemed to be in a state of shock. She was very traumatized. Cho snuggled into him, whimpering softly. The odd thing about this, was that she seemed clean. In fact, her hair smelled like vanilla and lavender. Lavi had been in her room hundreds of times, and she didn't have any shampoo like that. He decided to keep that to himself though. Cho would think he was a stalker if she heard that he went into her room a lot.

When the boys guided me into Komui's office, he was asleep. I could tell he'd been crying by the tear stain on the paper on his desk and on his face. The map behind him had the area where the Noah house stood circled. That made me the slightest bit uneasy. Allen started walking over to Komui when I held up my hand.

"Let me." I grinned. I walked over and knelt next to Komui's ear. "I'm back." I whispered. His eyes shot open and he turned to look at me.

"But how," he gasped. "I thought we were never going to see you again." I smiled as if to say, you don't have to worry about anything. But really, their troubles were just beginning.


	7. Butterfly of Death

I fell onto my bed at HQ. It had been a long day, and I was tired of keeping up my appearance. I let it slip, and felt the familiar gray spread my skin and the stigmata appear on my forehead. I wanted to complete this mission and go home. It was a good thing no one had noticed the engagement ring or the butterfly tattoo I had. Then I would have had to make up some excuse. I stripped off my uniform to reveal the black dress the Noahs had given me. It was about midnight, so no one should be awake. Now my fun could begin.

* * *

><p>High heel clicks echoed throughout the Vatican's massive halls. A lone figure made her through the hallways. Allen poked his head out of his door, he was half asleep and had heard the noise.<p>

"What's going on?" He murmured sleepily. The girl stopped, and turned, her face hidden by shadow.

"Hello Allen." She said cheerfully. "Just go back to sleep kay? I'll bring you back something from the kitchen." Allen smiled, and closed the door. Once the door was closed, the girl sighed irritably. Now she had to go get food for Allen. That would make this mission even longer.

After fetching a sweet roll, she continued to Hevlaska. The room was dark, but Hevlaska was still there.

"Hello, Cho. Do you want something?" She asked kindly. Cho smiled a smile too wide to be normal. When she looked up, you could plainly see the gray skin and stigmata.

"You're. But. It can't be!" Cho smiled and her hand began to glow purple. Then she took a flying leap and propelled herself at the Innocence that Hevlaska had stored in her body. Everyone heard the resulting boom. It had the whole population running to Hevlaska's room. The Finders were the first there. And what they saw was nightmarish. Cho Meido standing on top of Hevlaska's broken body, surrounded by the dust of the destroyed Innocences. She turned to them, the Noah in her fully visible.

"Oh, the Teez are a bit hungry. Would you like to feed them?" Then she held up her hands, and thousands of butterflies poured out. Cho laughed as the Teez attacked the Finders with glee. The ones the Teez didn't get, she took care of herself.

I laughed as the Teez devoured the Finders. They were weak, I understood that. Now to try out my new powers. I lept down and plunged my hand seamlessly into a Finder's chest. I found his heart and wrenched it out. This was fun. I knew why Tyki liked doing this so much. I proceeded to end the worthless lives of every other Finder who foolishly came my way. My favorite one to kill was one named Jess. We had been friends, and I think he might have had a crush on me. When he saw me, he'd looked shocked and frankly he had disbelief written all over his face.

"Cho." He said softly. "What's going on? You're an exorcist right?" I had been right next to him. My hand in his chest. I grasped his heart and ripped it free.

"Not any more." I whispered. Luckily my killings weren't extremely messy. I was glad of that. I didn't want to ruin my clothes. All the blood that was expelled landed on my face and hands. I licked my hand slowly. The Finder's blood was salty and delicious. Or maybe that was the sweet roll I was tasting. It didn't matter much anyway. When the battle was finished, I stood upon a mountain of bodies. Blood all over my hands and speckled on my face. I had done what I had come to do. My mission was over. I hopped off the bodies and started to leave Hevlaska's room. But then, something blocked my path. It was a hammer. I smiled.

"Hello Lavi." I turned to him, in all my bloody glory, an insane smile playing on my lips. "Come to play too?"

* * *

><p>Lavi stared at Cho in disbelief. Was this really the same girl who'd come back a few hours ago? Her hands were covered in blood, and her skin was gray, and there was stigmata on her forehead! She was a Noah!<p>

"Hello Lavi." She said, grinning insanely. "Come to play too?" And he knew, that this, wasn't his friend anymore.


	8. The Truth about Cho

I smiled at Lavi. I didn't want to kill him. It was too much fun to watch him writhe in disbelief.

"Would you like to hear a story Lavi?" I asked sweetly. "It will explain this whole mess." He hesitated, but I knew he wanted to know. "I was awake for all three months. And I became one of the Noahs. But there's something else you need to know." Lavi's look grew grief stricken and angry. "It began with a young man. I met him the day my parents were killed. They had taken me to the park as a fun outing. I loved the swings and I always went there first. And that day, when I got to the swings, he was there. He was about fourteen and I was seven.

'Hello, what's your name?' I asked him as I sat down on the swing next to him. He didn't say anything at first, just got up and started pushing me. Then he replied.

'My name is Tyki Mikk. You?'

'Cho!' I told him cheerfully. He smiled at me. Then he cleared his throat and continued in a very businesslike manner.

'Well, Cho. How would you like to be my bride someday?' He asked me kindly.

'I'd love to!' I told him sweetly.

'Good. I promise I'll come back for you in twelve years. You'll wait for me right?' I told him I would. Then he left. That night my parents died, and I saw him again. My house was on fire and I was losing consciousness. My parents had been eaten and the akuma had left. Then Tyki rushed in and managed to pull me out and save me. I blacked out, and the next thing I remember was Tyki handing me to Cross and running away. I grew up and forgot my promise. I was more concerned with making sure Cross didn't dump his debts on me. And I succeeded. Noah genes came lie dormant right? That's what happened with me. I am a Noah. I have been since I was born. I just didn't know it. And now I'm fulfilling my promise. I'm Tyki's bride." That line was enough to make him drop his hammer. I took the opportunity and quickly exited. I could hear the church bells ringing.

* * *

><p>Lavi watched Cho escape. She was marrying that sadist Tyki Mikk. Because she had promised him when they were kids. And she was a Noah now. None of it made any sense. Allen and Kanda ran in.<p>

"What happened?" Allen asked. When he saw the hearts and other vital organs spewed around the room he immediately snarled.

"Tyki." Lavi shook his head numbly.

"Then who was it Baka Usagi?" Kanda asked angrily. "And more importantly, where's Cho? Did she get kidnapped again?" Lavi chuckled wryly.

"She did this." He said solemnly. "She ripped the Finder's hearts out, and she destroyed Hevlaska's Innocences and this room." The other two boys didn't believe what they were hearing. As if he knew what they were thinking, Lavi explained it all in two sentences. "She's a Noah now. She's marrying Tyki Mikk." The phrase hit home like a wrecking ball. It stunned all in the room into silence. Just hours ago, the Vatican had been full of joy and happiness at Cho's return. Now it was a mournful and bitter place. Cho was gone for good this time.

* * *

><p>"What?" Komui yelled when the news was brought to him.<p>

"I'm afraid it's true brother." Lenalee said quietly. "We have both Hevlaska and Lavi swearing up and down that she was a Noah. Reever checked, and neither of them was drugged in any way." Komui sat back in his chair miserably. Cho had just gotten back, and he had thought everything could go back to normal. But now it seemed that the trouble had just begun.

"So she took out all of Hevlaska's Innocences, and she killed half our Finders?" He asked despairingly. Reever nodded. Komui sighed. This was going to make it near impossible to win the war against the Earl. But that's what she had wanted wasn't it? Cho had been sent here to make sure this happened, and to send a message. "I'm not on your side."

"We need you to complete this paperwork by tomorrow." Reever said, setting down a mountain of paperwork on the desk. Komui whimpered as he stared at the work.

"Do your work brother." Lenalee said firmly as she and Reever left the room.


	9. The Beginning of the End

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been lazy.

* * *

><p>I returned home to an amazing sight. For once, there was no food or miscellaneous stuff in the entry hall. And it was quiet! In all my time there, it had never once been completely clean or quiet. Either something was wrong, or the twins and Road weren't home. I hopped up the air steps I created to the hallway where my and Tyki's room was. When I opened the door it was pitch black, and it smelled like a wet dog. Something was definitely wrong. It was NEVER this quiet. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed me and tossed me in a sack. I immediately knew who these people were.<p>

"Jasdero! Devitto! Once I get my hands on you you are so dead!" They just laughed maniacally. I knew it was futile to struggle. Besides, I didn't want to dirty my clothing. Tyki had informed me that blood was impossible to get out of cloth. After a few minutes they dumped me on the ground and ran off. I was still in the sack mind you.

"Time to make you pretty Cho-pon!" I heard Road squeal. I was taken out of the sack, but this time I was blindfolded. I was a bit miffed at the turn of events. I had only just gotten home and I had already been kidnapped and blindfolded. I loved this family. Once Road had finished, "making me pretty," I was hustled onto a carriage.

"What's going on?" I asked Road, trying my best to claw the blindfold off. And failing miserably.

"It's a secret." Road sang. "I'm good at keeping secrets." I smiled. There were only three people Road would keep secrets for. Her father, the Earl, and Tyki. I guessed this had something to do with Tyki. I doubted the other two would ask her to do something like this. Road began to sing something about blood and candles under her breath as the carriage clattered on.

* * *

><p>When the carriage finally stopped, I was bored as hell. The ride had been quiet, and it's kind of hard to look at the scenery when you're blindfolded. I had hoped to somehow get Road to tell what was happening, but that hadn't worked out to well. Road dragged me inside, almost running me into the door, and several walls, as she took me to a new room.<p>

"Thank you my darling Road." Chirped a new voice. "I'll take it from here." Gloved hands guided me to a chair and sat me down.

"Hello Cho," the voice continued cheerfully. "My name is-"

"Sheryl." I finished. I heard a gasp.

"How did you know?" He asked, shocked. I tried to suppress a laugh.

"Tyki's told me a lot about you." Including that I should avoid you. But Sheryl didn't need to know that.

"Well, that's convenient. Now, down to business. Take off your dress and shoes."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, take it off."

"No fucking way! I'm engaged dammit!"

"I just need you to change into a different dress. I'd never do something like that to my dear brother or his darling fiance." I relaxed slightly. At least nothing bad was going to happen, I hoped. I obliged and put said items on the floor in front of me. It was a bit difficult due to the blindfold, which nobody had taken off me yet.

"I'm gonna help you put this dress on, so stay still!" Road commanded. Let me tell you something, it is HARD to take off a dress, let alone put one ON, blindfolded. Road was a huge help. After a few minutes, I was finally in said dress.

"Do I get to put my shoes back on?" I asked, just standing there. I didn't sit because I felt like this dress would be hard to sit in. It seemed really poofy. "I'm not walking around stocking footed." Someone laughed softly.

"Don't worry. You don't have to." I smiled. I had known all along Tyki was at the heart of this. Gentle hands lifted my feet one at a time, and placed slippers on my feet. Then he reached around my head and, thankfully, began untying to blindfold. I breathed in. Tyki smelled like tobacco smoke and blood, as usual, with a hint of vanilla.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in my ear. "I want you to be surprised." Then he slowly helped me up and led me to a door.


	10. Good Night

I don't own D. Gray-man

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I found Cho." Komui was dead serious. He had made the discovery official a few minutes ago, and everyone was in disbelief.

"I'm not lying." He insisted, pointing to a map. "She's right here! Her golem is still with her, so I can track her."

"Let's go." Kanda was completely calm. "We know where she is, what's stopping us from getting her? Moyashi can open a gate, and we can be there in no time." Allen glared at him pointedly. Lavi stepped back for fear of being hit by the invisible lightening between the two. Komui nodded.

"Alright, go. Kanda, you're taking Lavi and Allen with you."

* * *

><p>When the exorcists arrived at Cho's location, they were outside a large stone church.<p>

"THIS is where she is?" Kanda asked incredulously. Allen rolled his eyes and walked inside. Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him inside cheerfully.

"Come on Yu!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was met with a beautiful sight. I was in a beautiful highceilinged chapel decorated with black roses and red ribbons. The assembled bridesmaids and best men, were Road, Lulubell, Devitto, and Jasdero. Skin was absent.<p>

"It-It's beautiful." I gasped. "And you actually got Devitto and Jasdero into suits!" Tyki stayed behind me, gently pushing me to the altar.

"The Earl felt it would be best to move the wedding up. So, here we are. The twins were required to wear suits if they wanted to come." Sheryl was standing at the altar in...priest garb? He cleared his throat and pulled out a bible.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of our dear Tyki Mikk and the lovely Miss Cho Meido." He began. This was all very exciting. I had never been to a wedding before, much less been the bride. "Do you, Tyki Mikk, take Cho Meido to be your wife?" Sheryl asked in mock solemness. Tyki turned and looked me in the eyes.

"I do." He smiled. Sheryl continued.

"And do you, Cho Meido, take Tyki Mikk to be your husband?" I already knew the answer before the question left Sheryl's lips.

"I do." I spoke without hesitation.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Tyki did. When he broke the kiss, Tyki was holding something out to me in his hand.

"My communication golem!" I gasped, taking it.

"Would you like to do the honor of destroying it?"

"You know me too well." I teased. At the exact moment I crushed the golem, the door happened to fly off its hinges.

"Ah, so nice of you to drop by exorcists." Tyki purred. Something clicked in my mind and names immediately sprang to faces.

"Hello Lavi, Allen, Kanda." I said, my voice sweet as honey. "What are you doing here? We're having a wedding." Their faces relayed shock and fear.

"Although it's more like an after-party now." Sheryl added. "Want to see the happy couple off?" Despair read plain upon their faces. I had officially severed all ties to the exorcists. I turned my hand over, and let the scraps that used be my golem slide to the floor.

"Road, our guests look tired, why don't you help them sleep?" I said, sweetly. Road grinned, and she and Jasdevi pounced on the boys with rags soaked in chloroform. As their eyes closed, I walked over and tied the boys up.

"Wanna get married to Allen now?" I asked, turning to Road and Sheryl. Road squealed and Sheryl looked just as happy. "Have fun." I called, as Tyki picked me up and carried me bridal style out of the church. And like that, we were off into our new life.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I'm thinking about writing a sequel where David, I'm calling him David now, and Jasdero find love. Review if you want it to happen.<p> 


End file.
